Cataclysm
by Squid Senpai
Summary: "Kill me," Soundwave cried with his weak voice, it told of his life. Megatron's abuse, Optimus' naive self, Airachnid's sadisticness... they would all pay with their lives. Soundwave held a knife covered in his tears. Hiatus KOxSW
1. Steel Caged Princess

**A/N: Yet another murder-psycho-Soundwave story ****series****! What is the song this time? It's ****"Steel Cage Princess"**** by Miku Hatsune, and once again it's a JAPANESE song! This series is kind of confusing, for me and you! {SPOILER} At one point, Soundwave dies, but then he starts killing people, so I will assume some stuff, but still….**

**Soundwave: …**

**Knockout: AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer Optimus :D**

**Optimus: The author doesn't own anything except the plot, got it?**

**~.~**

_From a forest of thorns,_

_You can see the broken sky_

Soundwave lowered his helm in defeat, he had been captured. Why, oh why, had he fallen for one of the simplest tricks in the book? He had been invited to the castle in Kaon to sing, as his voice reigned supreme to any other mech and femme, but he had been too careless to read which castle he had been invited to. It was king Megatron's castle, the place where Cybertronians never returned. He wanted to scream for help, run from this suffocating place and away from the eternal red sky, but his body refused to listen. It was over; he would never see his friends again.

A slight broken sob escaped from his vocalizer, earning a pitiful glare from the red guard taking him to his doom. Soundwave hated to admit it, but the guard was in his own class of beauty; his face was a shining white, his body covered in a well-kept shimmering cherry red, and his crimson eyes were full of sadness, as if longing for freedom as well. He hadn't received the name of the guard, but he was certain it would catch anybody's audio receptors. The red mech sighed, his voice nearly as musical as Soundwave's. "If only… I didn't have to do this," the guard muttered almost silently, but Soundwave's enhanced audio receptors were able to hear it clearly, along with the true sadness that enveloped it.

_In this steel castle in the stench of chilled blood,_

_The reigning Queen is cold hearted,_

_She kills for pleasure_

The guards dragged him up to a silver throne which held a strong and impatient looking silver mech; Soundwave felt the cold red eyes burn into him, calculating how he would die and how long it would take. His hands were still covered in somebody's energon; in fact his hand was dripping with it. His throne had the heads of various dead mechs and femmes, their faces eternally frozen in dread, pain, and fear, forced to keep their optics open forever, mouth opened in silent screams and pleas. The silver mech, which Soundwave took to be Megatron, smirked at the helpless singer.

"So I hear you are the mech who has 'the voice' if I'm not mistaken?" Megatron had risen from his horrifying throne and was now hungrily circling Soundwave. Soundwave smelled the horrid smell of fresh energon off of the king's disgusting breath; he really needed a good denta cleaning, and began to wonder if Megatron actually drank the spilled energon. With a shiver, Soundwave realized that he too would become a part of that throne and of Megatron's next meal; it was the worst way to go.

"I believe he is, king Megatron," the red guard replied for Soundwave who was temporarily mute.

A silver hand strikes at the red mech's face, causing a loud clanging sound to echo throughout the metallic castle of doom. "Do not speak unless spoken to Knockout!" Megatron snarled, his face contorted into pure rage which struck fear into Soundwave's very spark. "Do you understand?" Megatron growled ominously.

So Knockout was his name, interesting.

"Y-yes my king," Knockout's once proud voice stuttered in fear. Soundwave sobbed again; to have such a proud mech broken in mere seconds was more than enough proof; Megatron was the true embodiment of evil.

Megatron smirked at Soundwave again. "He speaks… how amusing. Do you wish to stay here Soundwave?" the last word came out as a purr which made Soundwave jump slightly, did Megatron like him? Suddenly he knew he must use that to his advantage.

"No…" Soundwave's voice came out slightly shaky and high pitched, he couldn't remain in his cold state.

"I shall make you a deal, you do whatever I desire and I might let you go to king Optimus' castle the next time he visits," Megatron's possible promise lit slight hope in Soundwave's spark. Soundwave nodded slowly, trying to remain in his hopeless state. "Lead him to his cell," Megatron commanded, at those words Soundwave was taken away, and the king followed as well.

_"You are all mine_

_Until you die here_

_Imprisoned"_

"_How delightful!"_

Large and highly decorated silver doors swung open to break the silence with extreme force. Soundwave felt the wails and cries of the prisoners assault his sensitive audio receptors and for a moment the world spun around him extremely fast. Knockout, who graciously slowed down to let Soundwave adjust his audio levels, gave him another pitiful look. Soundwave wanted to purge his tanks, he stepped on the energon of lost sparks, saw mangled bodies, and continued to hear wails and screams, and he wasn't accustomed to such violence. Megatron on the other hand looked quite happy as he kicked aside the bodies into cells with mechs and femmes, earning shrieks of horror.

"How delightful! Am I right Soundwave?" Megatron chuckled much to Soundwave's horror, the poor singer was too full of fear to respond, and the next few words made it worse "These are the cells for those who will die soon."

"King Megatron, I'm afraid you are scaring-" Knockout was cut off by a death glare from Megatron.

"You are all mine until you die imprisoned here!" Megatron laughed loudly creating more horrific sounds. Soundwave began to tremble for what was to come, he felt his processor slip away slowly, so painfully slowly.

_"Please stop this_

_Your majesty _

_Or how will we ever escape?"_

A femme's slender blue hand ventured from the chamber that she shared with two mechs and touched Megatron "Please... stop this your majesty…" Megatron frowned slightly as if disappointed.

"Who put Arcee here?" Megatron snarled "She was supposed to be in the stay-until-death-and-beyond dungeon!" At Megatron's command, a smaller silver seeker gracefully flew in and positioned himself fearfully in front of his king.

"It… was I," the seeker finished lamely while trembling in his… was that a pair of high heeled pedes? Soundwave suppressed a giggle, even Knockout held a servo to his facial plates. Megatron raised a thick eyebrow.

"…how will we ever escape," Arcee muttered to herself, her crystal blue optics rapidly scanning the area; an insane femme, one of the many psychotic Cybertronians held within this castle.

"Make her come with us, I'll deal with Starscream later," Megatron snarled, the last sentence was mumbled, as he snatched the shrieking blue femme from her prison, the two mechs in the prison looked horrified as they watched their friend go.

"Cliffjumper! Tailgate!" Arcee screamed as she was dragged away.

_The Queen locked me, _

_In a chilly cell,_

_The thorny beds,_

_With pillows of roses._

The group continued to walk through the horrific halls for so long; even Soundwave thought he could've gotten used to it, before they arrived at yet another over-decorated giant silver door. The door creaked slightly when it opened, and Soundwave found himself anxious for once in his short life. It slowly revealed an indoor garden full of blooming energon flowers of various kinds that wrapped around doors to what Soundwave guessed were private cells. So this is why the femme went insane…

The grouped stopped at a highly-decorated door with beautiful golden energon roses wrapped around it. More roses of various colors were scattered within three feet of the door and Soundwave, even for a moment, felt harmonious in the slightly darkened corridor. The flowers softly glowed on Soundwave, he was so caught up in the way he looked he didn't notice Megatron smirking suggestively at the singing seeker as he gazed at the small purple aft… oh how he longed to give that mech on interface of his life! But he must be patient, it was best to wait until the prisoner became insane before forcing any kind of romantic activity.

_The room in which I'm locked in_

_There are no windows,_

_Only hopelessness._

As Soundwave was roughly shoved into the dark room by Starscream the singer felt angered by the rough handling of the ungrateful seeker. The last thing Soundwave saw before the door closed was Starscream's glare, Megatron's smirk, Arcee's horrified glance, and Knockout's sad stare. This was the pits, Soundwave now knew it.

Several horrific years later…

_"Can someone save me?"_

Soundwave heavily leaned on a wall with pain as he felt his processor spin around and fade away. Megatron wasn't the softest mech when it came to interface, and Soundwave continued to learn it, week after horrifying week. He felt pain everywhere, mentally and physically.

The sad singer threw his head back and screamed, releasing everything; hate, fear, anger, sadness, horror, and even his mind as tears flowed down his scratched face.

"Can someone save me?" he whispered, voice hoarse, as he finally calmed down.

_"It isn't possible_

_You cannot leave this place"_

Soundwave never expected a response, but he received one from the mech who took pity on him since day one.

"It isn't possible, you cannot leave this place," Knockout sighed back, but his words only added to Soundwave's swirling mental oblivion.

_I can't see the sunrise in the morning_

Soundwave was tired of this, he wanted to leave. He felt the other Cybertronians condemned to death were lucky…

He blacked out as soon as he heard a noble voice arguing with Megatron and Soundwave quickly realized what had happened… after so long, king Optimus finally came to save him.

_I'm eternally waiting in here_

_With no sight of salvation_

_I'm waiting in this prison, _

_Always, _

_Always._

_And I'll never stop looking _

_For the unseen sunlight_

But it was far too late…

**~.~**

**A/N: THIS SHALL BE CONTINUED! IO want at least 5 reviews for this so… chop-chop**

**Soundwave: PLEASE HELP ME!**


	2. Wide Knowledge of the Late Night Madness

**A/N: Day two… okay, this song is "Wide Knowledge of the Late Night Madness" by Miku Hatsune, she is in a mental hospital here. There are 6 songs in this series so there are only 4 chapters left. Le sigh… Soundwave, disclaimer!**

**Soundwave: *sleeping***

**Awww… ok, Megsy does it!**

**Megatron: *grunts* the author only owns the plot *mutters insults***

**Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer who forgot to put their name, there is one pairing involving a two headed monster... go look up "Dark Woods Circus" on Youtube to find out why. I will put the links to the songs in my profile too, ok? LETS GO!**

**~0.0~**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Wide Knowledge of the Late Night Madness**

_One day_

_In a clean white room_

_Rolling, rolling, rolling_, the sound of the sterile wheelchair continuously played just like the calming music that filled the atmosphere when somebody had a mental breakdown.

Soundwave felt nothing anymore, only the pain remained. King Optimus finally rescued him and most of the other prisoners such as Arcee. Optimus, having noticed that some of them lost their processors, put them in Iacon's Home for the Mentally Unstable, completely unaware of the current treachery inside his very ranks. Soundwave had to admit, this place was quite relaxing; many 'normal' bots, usually Ratchet and Red Alert, came to visit him or check on his current state. They gave him his own room on a floor with familiar bots from Megatron's palace in Kaon; some weren't prisoners at all such as Knockout.

And what did the red mech do to get here you ask? Well, Megatron's anger and fear-striking glares had gotten to the poor mech and now he was very paranoid. The only thing that could keep Knockout from freaking out was learning to be a medic. Soundwave was ever grateful to Red Alert, for the medic femme had always kept Knockout in check and the same the other way around.

Soundwave sighed, his musical voice echoing sadly in the plain white room he sat in. It was filled with the scent of medicine and bleach with a lone window letting in blinding light onto the white carpet from the east, the walls were pure white like the comfortable berth and the computer Soundwave usually used. The room was numbered 308, a room for one on the third floor which had been labeled 'the abused floor.' The nearly-colorless room only made Soundwave's processor calm during the day time, at night he had horrible recharge fluxes filled with murder, energon from fallen allies, and screams of pain. Every night he would scream until his vocalizer went raw, the echoes and pure white loneliness providing no comfort.

_They bring me here_

_Always_

Eventually, the medical staff noticed and thus they sent them to a caretaker's home at which he stayed at during the night. The caretaker's name was Elita-One, the queen of Iacon and also Optimus's sweetheart. She was rather pretty with her rosy pink armor and gentle smiles, reminding Soundwave of his mother named Sonic whom he could no longer find. Her blue optics always twinkled with all of the positive emotions that Soundwave couldn't feel anymore. He tried to fake his smiles, it was still too painful, but he kept on smiling, the only thing he could give the femme in return for her hard work. His façade didn't last for much longer than a month…

One night he woke up from a horrible recharge flux in the temporary home of which he lived, this time he was the killer, and he still felt his spark frozen from the lives he had taken. Somehow, Soundwave wanted more of the energon fest, something he didn't like or love, it was an instinct really. He ran to Elita-One, hoping she would help him, but he was frozen to his berth listening to some sound that suddenly began.

A piano playing sweet childhood memories, Soundwave screamed.

_Clean corridors_

_Many clean rooms_

Elita-One had to take him back, she couldn't do anything more to the poor mech. She gave his the small boom box that held his favorite calming songs and kissed his frozen form on the cheek as a sad goodbye.

He was alone, in the white cold halls of his own mind's loss. He couldn't sing, he couldn't dance, and he couldn't talk for there was nobody to listen or watch. All his friends were taken in the midst of the night and now he would be taken as well to the place where they had gone.

_Every night_

_One person is removed_

Soundwave lay on his cold berth, silently staring at the little boom box in some sort of sick amusement. He was gone; his mind had left him with only negative things that he feared will also be gone. He pressed the play button on the little black boom box and wrapped his fragile body around it. "Only me and you," Soundwave murmured to the mindless machine and began humming softly to the easily recognizable song from everybody's sparklinghood. "Halcyon Melody" was the name, the song that all knew; he even caught king Megatron humming it after a rough interface with Soundwave, his baritone voice slightly distorting the sweet and carefree felling of the song.

Step, step, step, and step the sound of somebody walking down the halls echoed in Soundwave's audio receptors. Was he going to be taken away, just like Arcee and Knockout? The song still rang in his audio receptors as he sat up next to his friend, the black boom box. A mech came in with a crazed look in his faceplates, yet Soundwave showed nothing. He merely submitted to the mech and stood up, abandoning his small friend that was still playing the sweet melody.

_Beautiful flower_

_In vivid_

_Red bloom_

_One flower garden room_

_A lovely sphere_

_Comes rolling down_

Normal people would turn away. Normal people would scream of try to run. Normal people wouldn't smile at the sight Soundwave saw. But Soundwave wasn't normal, he smiled as the mech grabbed a chainsaw and sliced off Knockout's and Arcee's heads, kicking the femme's body away. The lithe blue body landed with a clunk at the pedes of some hungry looking mech- oh Primus, was that Starscream?

_Pochi_

_Eats so much_

Starscream smiled and quickly devoured the body leaving Soundwave to wonder how on Cybertron he managed to keep his seeker form. There was absolutely nothing left of Arcee's body except her head which was held in the arms of the extremely tall mech. Horrified, Soundwave shut his optics as the smell of energon poked at his intakes. He heard another tool, a melding one, as yet another rush of horrifying stench attack him. He felt trapped in the small black room with a tiny berth, he felt as trapped as he did in his mind, not being able to control a thing. Suddenly, he recalled a small sparkling legend that used to be considered fake, it mentioned unworthy sparklings being captured, deformed, and then being placed into a circus. Would he too become one of the oddly entertaining performers that hid their tears behind layers of rotting energon and skin?

With that thought, he quickly fell into the oblivion of recharge.

_Tomorrow is my turn_

_I look forward_

_To going_

Starscream was 4, Knockout was 3, Arcee was 2, and Soundwave was 1. He was next for the horrid process, he frowned deeply.

_Tomorrow is my turn_

_I look forward_

_To going_

The frown turned into a smile, maybe he could horrify all who oppose him with his new form

_I...I...I...I...I..._

_I...I...I...I...I..._

Was that the boom box, still playing its sweet melody?

_I...I...I...I...I..._

_I...I...I...I...I..._

It was oddly louder; did he unconsciously turn up the volume during recharge? Impossible, he was one of the mechs that wrapped his tentacles around his spiky form and stayed in place during recharge. Wait, tentacles and spikes?

_I...I...I...I...I..._

_I...I...I...I...I..._

Soundwave slowly opened his optics to pure horror. He was trapped inside a cage, his pure navy paintjob replaced with a sparkling purple. His used to be perfectly shaped body was covered in various spikes and tentacles that were let out from his chassis. He was terrified; they had changed him in his sleep. Looking up, he was even more horrified when he saw Arcee's head attached to Knockout's head and body. He also saw Starscream drooling while being held on a leash that had a black spider femme, Soundwave assumed this was the chairwoman.

"Hello my dears, I am Airachnid and I welcome you to the Dark Woods Circus," the femme smiled. Soundwave screamed.

**~o.o~**

**A/N: Finished with chapter two. I didn't have an idea for who the monster should be, so I decided to bash Starscream, yay. Next up, "Dark Woods Circus" Soundwave/Miku's life in the circus as the deformed diva/ singing chimera wonder. Halcyon Melody is a song I made up, Halcyon=peace, it has the music of "Wide Knowledge of the Late Night Madness" in the background.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Dark Woods Circus

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! My computer crashed a couple of days ago, which is why I am secretly using my dad's laptop… but he's around the world and doesn't know what Fanfiction is, ahem, it deleted my saved lyrics AND my MMD models… I HAD A SLAGGING SOUNDWAVE (though he was backwards for some odd reason) AND OPTIMUS MODEL! WHY WORLD?**

**Ahem, without further ado, the next chapter of the story is called: **_**Dark Woods Circus **_**by Miku Hatsune.**

**Soundwave: Nothing publically recognizable is owned by the author.**

**~o.o~**

_Deep into the forest_

_Far, far in the back that way_

_There is a circus_

This was much worse than king Megatron's castle. The scent of rotting flesh and fruit, the wicked laughing faces of the sparklings that came to see them, smiling adults. They didn't understand how horrid their lives were. The light never reached here, nobody could see the sunlight they longed for, and they only had a lone lamppost and the festive glowing coming from inside the tent. All rage has fallen to an inexplicable sorrow, their pain and desires now as dark as these woods they were to spend an eternity in.

_The chairman with the big eyes_

_And ten meters tall_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Dark Woods Circus!" Airachnid would shout with glee at the top of her vocalizer… and the height at which she stood. She was at least twice the size of an average Cybertroninan lengthwise only. How she managed to smile despite her condition was a wonder to everybody. The tent was almost as tall as her, the sparklings always giggled and whispered excitedly about her unachievable height.

_The entire cast is jolly_

_Their forms are rather strange_

_But it's so fun!_

_The Dark woods circus_

"Step right up to meet the cast!" Airachnid beckoned the giggling sparklings to the cages which held the members.

_One with two heads_

Starscream wasn't sentient anymore. He lost his mind and pain by eating other things, relishing in the taste of pain. Megatron was gone; all of his pain was gone. He only smiled for food.

_A deformed diva_

A little femme sparkling ran up to Soundwave, fear and wonder in her optics as the purple mech looked at her from his slouched position in his cage. Soundwave smiled, a young and naïve little girl, he loved sparklings with his entire spark. He reached out a shakily clawed hand, revealing it from its gorgeous black clothing, to touch the little femme, remember what it was like to be young. The femme, who was an odd cyan color, jerked back from his hands. Fear only remained in her optics, but she stayed, determined to do something to Soundwave.

"Can you sing?" the femme squeaked with her tiny voice.

"Affirmative," Soundwave nodded, flinching at the new vocoder he received for it pained his spark and vocalizer. He loved to sing, but this device retained him from doing so unless Airachnid, with the push of a button, allowed him.

"Will you sing for me?" the femme cocked her tiny helm to the side, curiosity getting the better of her. Ah, why were sparklings so amusing?

"I would if I could," Soundwave replied sadly while curling up into a ball "But since there is no joy for me, I cannot spread it to others." The femme left the saddened mech, along with his will to destroy all who laughed at him.

_A blue beast that loves to eat things cold_

_Does anyone wish that I were alive_

_So undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

Soundwave looked up from his strained position; the circus was over, no more fake smiles and torturous laughter. He missed his carrier, his sire, his whole family. He highly doubts that anybody would take him in for he was completely unrecognizable; his navy color was replaced with purple, his smooth body was covered with spikes, his visor and battle mask was replaced by a full screen, only to be taken off during the horrid show. Nobody cared about him, only Knockout, but the poor red mech was worse off than Soundwave; being attached to a circus enthusiast must suck energon cubes, but they are now attached as chambers of the heart (that was also attached too.)

Speaking of Knockout, a red lithe form approached Soundwave with a sad smile plastered on his face.

_This face that is rotting_

_It's painful_

_It's so very painful_

_And it can't be helped_

Knockout reached into the cage and pulled off the mask, revealing the world to Soundwave's horrifying beauty. Knockout pressed his lips on Soundwave's, occasionally allowing his glossa to flicker in and out of the purple mech's mouth. They allowed their servos to touch each other, relish in the touch they no longer had. They would've continued if they had the physical ability to.

"Are you done yet?" Arcee sounded annoyed at the fact that the two mechs didn't separate after several minutes.

Knockout nodded and placed Soundwave's mask in the said mech's hands, the purple mech looked at him with sad optics. His face was covered in pain, for he had an infection from poorly sealed wounds. "We shall leave soon, I promise," Knockout murmured, while caressing Soundwave, smiling when his love responded by placing a servo on the kind touch and leaning towards the red mech.

"Why would you possibly want to leave?" Arcee giggled while bonking her attachment on the head.

_She said it_

_But still_

_We continue this circus_

Soundwave practically burned the femme into oblivion with his glare. He tried to ignore his reflection in the shining armor, but found he could not. A broken sob exploded from his tired vocalizer, making Knockout gaze with worry. Their shared hatred for the chairman and Arcee was the only thing keeping them sane and together.

"Five minutes until bedtime!" the chairman's alto voice rang painfully in Soundwave's audio receptors. She had a disgusting voice, full of greed and anger with a hint of lust. She too nightly interfaced with Soundwave, finding amusement in the deformed mech's struggle to satisfy her. The only difference between her and Megatron? Soundwave had to worry about his attachments falling off, causing him to bleed to death like so many others.

_Its fun_

_So very fun!_

_This circus is so fun_

Somehow Arcee has managed to overlook all of that, smiling when the children threw things at her and insulted her. It was like a dream come true to the insane femme, she was almost like a chairman's pet. "It's very fun! Why do you want to leave when we have everything here?" Arcee held up the lone arm she controlled in emphasis.

_Rotten fruit_

_To dissolve my eyes_

_My skin festers_

_Reflected on my eyes_

Arcee was terrifying, not only mentally but physically; her blue beauty was replaced by rusted armor, her strange yet gorgeous optics were half rotten. Did she smile to forget the pain? Nobody knew, the only thing they saw her as was an enemy. She smiled at the pain the others had, occasionally picking up some of the rotten energon strewn on the ground and throwing it at the other members, much to Knockout's distaste.

Nobody cared or knew what went on in her mind; she just wanted to leave by rotting her armor or becoming blind. She didn't wish to tell others of her plan for she knew it would soon be stopped with some sort of counter plan, the same happened to the others; Soundwave was in a cage due to the fact he occasionally begged a visitor to take him with him and the fact he tried to kill the chairman, Starscream was in a cage to prevent him from eating others. She and Knockout were next.

_Please kill me…_

_Please kill me…_

_Get me out of here_

_Please_

"I'd rather die than enjoy the circus," Soundwave responded. He glared at the femme, plotting against her and the world once more. He will destroy everything who has laughed at his pain and will release others from their personal prisons.

Even if he had to go to the pits.

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

**~O.O~**

**A/N: Ok, I will try to update ASAP, but no promises. Review please so I have an actual reason to update? I have tons of favorites and followers but no reviewers.**


End file.
